In order to make a measurement with a conventional drum-wound steel tape, the tape is unwound to a suitable extent, and the unwound portion is used to make the measurement. The problem arises that the tape may subsequently be inadvertently wound on or unwound from the drum thereby causing difficulty in making an accurate measurement.